fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Hamilton
"Alright, prick. Unless you want to give my new rifle a blowjob, I suggest that you get in the chair." - Hamilton to a RoCT guard. Thomas Hamilton usually known simply as "Hamilton" is a cannibalistic wastelander, assassin and slave trader from the Capital Wasteland. He is a misanthrope and a cynic, who only sees the worst in everyone and has little value for human life. Though he isn't hostile to everyone he encounters, he wouldn't think twice about killing or exploiting anyone for his own personal gain. History He was formerly a resident of Vault 101 but despised the brainwashing and the limitations that that lifestyle subjected him to. In 'Hamilton's Confession' it is revealed that he suffered from Cotard's Syndrome, believing himself to be in some sort of purgatory or hell. Lack of stimulation, human contact and an unbreakable routine drove him to a state of delusion. He has a great deal of resentment towards his mother for keeping his Step Father around. He refers to her as derogatory terms, like 'punching bag' and speaks lowly of her intelligence and overall character. Uppon being diagnosed with Cotard's Syndrome by James Callaghan, he began his plans to leave the vault. He eventually broke free and escaped into the Wasteland, narrowly avoiding the wrath of Alphonse Almodovar and his guards. It is shown in Fallout: New York, that he struggles to follow the vault's rules, refusing to conform to Overseer Almodovar's idolization of himself. Vault 95 "Trust me, I've been thinking it over, again and again for thirty years... Words don't do it justice. Every night, you lay waiting for them to come back and do something else to you. Every time it would be something you wouldn't expect." - Hamilton to Harriot about Vault 95. Hamilton eventually found himself receiving the hospitality of the Cannibals of Vault 95. Who captured him, for straying too close to their home and put him through their training program. It was a military funded program, designed to make an average human into a killing machine. Those who survived the torturous training program would have regenerative capabilities and a metabolism far more impressive than that of your average human. However, this came at the price of their humanity. They were injected with mutagens that altered their DNA, damaging their mental state and making them a little more feral in nature. The program was also designed to kill all but one of its participants, being a darwinistic program, believing that only the strongest of each batch should survive. Hamilton was expected to die quickly but surprised them, after he passed each test, due to his physical and mental condition being nurtured by Vault 101. It was here that Hamilton grew close to another inmate, Hetti, finding himself sexually and romantically invested in her. The two of them were both friends and lovers, despite knowing that it would end with one or both of them dying. Fate, being so cruel, left them both standing in the end. Knowing that they had no way out, they agreed to fight to the death and whoever won would go out, into the world, living with what they had done. Hamilton was the unfortunate victor and tore his lover apart. It was whilst mutilating and feasting on her remains that he discovered that she was pregnant, uppon killing her. His spirit was re-ignited by this discovery and it drove him to kill everyone in Vault 95. The location of the Vault is known by few these days, though those who found it would find little more than a grave yard. The last Child of Vault 95 left the Vault behind and set his sites on Washington DC. Paradise Falls Since then he has made himself as important as possible in the Capital Wasteland, trying to get on the good side of Eulogy Jones, Alistair Tenpenny and eventually going on a 'conference' to Pittsburgh on the behalf of Paradise Falls. At some point, during Hamilton's occupation of Paradise Falls, he orchestrated an ambush on some Enclave Troopers. He approached them in a Vault 101 jumpsuit, pretending to be an inexperienced Vault Dweller, begging them for help. As soon as their guards are lowered, he initiates the attack and ten of his slavers, armed with Chinese Assault rifles, open fire on the Soldiers, filling them with bullets and killing them almost instantly. Hamilton leaves the Enclave Officer alive, giving him the choice between training the Slaver to use one of the newly acquired suits of Power Armour or being buried in them, it can be assumed that the Officer picked the former. 2275-2277 Eventually, he grew tired of being complacent and feared that he was growing weaker, due to his life of luxury and eventually left everything behind, so that he could travel the east coast. During these travels, he experienced things far worse than what the Capital Wasteland had previously thrown at him, definitely solving his problem of no longer being tough enough to survive in this feral world. Hamilton became somewhat feral himself, indulging in his cannibalistic instincts and found that over time, consuming human flesh didn't just nourish him but it also allowed him to regenerate lost tissue of his own. He eventually settled in Maryland's Point Lookout State Park, where he camped in a Disaster Relief outpost. There he was beset upon by a missionary, by the name of Marcia. She was apparently a woman, who had suffered at the hands of Hamilton and his guild of Slavers and had come to kill him, to avenge her sister. However, due to the fact that she'd never shot anyone before, she found it impossible to pull the trigger and eventually Hamilton convinced her to surrender the weapon. He took the gun from her hands and spoke to her for a while, about her sister and about his memories of the incident, which were somewhat vague and blurry to him. He then shot Marcia with her own gun and kept the Colt 1911 as his side arm ever since. It isn't known if he killed Marcia or wounded her to get away... 2277 Hamilton went even further north and ended up in New York, there Hamilton got himself into some trouble, when he shot a woman in a small town settlement and the villagers hung him on the road. He was saved by the residents of Sanford, who revived him and made a deal that the debt would be cleared if he got them some supplies. Hamilton agreed to the proposition and traveled to the ruins of Queens, where he encountered a bunch of Raiders, who he easily dispatched. However, as he got ready to take on the reinforcements, he quickly found that a third party had joined the conflict, a gang of Chinese Raiders in a US Army Hummer. The Chinese Raiders blasted the under equipped raiders into vapor, with their mounted gun and proceeded to unknowingly follow Hamilton into the store, where the Wastelander lay in wait. He quickly grabbed one of them and held them hostage, the situation escalated and the Wastelander ended up shooting the two other Raiders in the throat before pistol whipping their leader and running out of the back door. Hamilton found himself pinned down by the Hummer's MG but was quickly saved by John, a delusional sniper, who lived in a ruined building opposite the strip mall, where Hamilton was held up. Tom and John returned to Sanford, where their equipment was looked over and repaired, seeing no point in sticking around, Hamilton returned to the Wasteland as he continued to travel onwards. He traveled west, towards the People's Republic of China Town and found himself to come face to face with an escapee. Hamilton ignored his wimperings and pressed on but quickly found himself being held at gunpoint, being forced to go with them as they took him to their leader. Hamilton found himself to be 'interrogated' for some time, during the acts of brutality he underwent, he continuously expressed his disgust for their weakness. Still, they persistently tortured him until their leader was ready to see him, a woman by the name of Mother Chao-Xing. Chao-Xing was rather impressed with the fact that he shared her opinions on Broadway, however, he quickly turned her expectations around as he expressed his opinions that he thought that she was just as bad or possibly worse than the nostalgia driven upper class members of the Wasteland. Mother Chao-Xing was unable to convince him and only got aggression out of him and as a result, she eventually left him, so that he could undergo a series of Psychotronics and be brainwashed into becoming an assassin for her. Hamilton managed to anger one of the republic's guards, eventually manipulating him into attacking. The Slaver was quick to disarm him and hold him at gunpoint, with his own weapon, where he proceeded to take his weapons and uniform before making his escape. The Wastelander's plan was to sabotage one of the Republic's generators before slipping out through the sewers, he was able to do it, killing a guard in the process. The gunfire got the attention of the entire camp and Hamilton was forced to slip out, through the warehouse district and move out through the sewers. He was pursued by several RoCT soldiers as he made his way through the tunnel but was able to ambush them, taking them down with several trick shots before making his way deeper into the tunnel. During the firefight, he was hit in the calf muscle and got some debris in his eye, both wounds were open to infection. He emerged outside a radio station, where he was received by New York's master of ceremonies himself, Maxwell Flower. Maxwell gave him five stimpaks and some radaway to cure him of his injuries, though he was willing to give them up, Hamilton was still ready to take them by force but found that he didn't need to. The Wastelander didn't stick around, long after taking the stimpaks and the radaway, as soon as he was able to walk, he got up and continued his trek to Broadway, to look for antibiotics. On the way up to Broadway, he was ambushed by a stealth suited, camouflaged 'Ninja,' who had been sent by the Chinese raiders that he had encountered earlier. After a long fight, Hamilton managed to dispatch the stealth operative, with a few bullets to the head. He saw the value in the operative's suit and took it, along with the operative's body as he couldn't get him out of it. Hamilton arrived at the gate, where he was greeted by an armed guard. The guard demanded that he paid the toll of 500 caps, money that Hamilton didn't have, not on him at least. He offered the suit as penance, due to the fact that it was a high tech piece of military grade hardware, which was almost non existent in the US. The Guard rejected it and would only allow the Wastelander entrance, if he retrieved a debt from him. The Slaver failed to negotiate and decided to go south, down by the waterfront where a young jet head by the name of 'Benny' awaited. He arrived to find that Benny was currently being harassed by a taller man, who appeared to be nothing more than an over hyped playground bully. He eventually broke cover and approached them both, the bully showed some resilience but Hamilton was quickly able to overpower him and killed him with a gut shot, a shot in his knee and eventually finished him off, with a shot to the head. The man had 1100 caps on his body, which Hamilton took, leaving Benny alone as he was beneath him. The Wastelander returned to Broadway, where he paid the toll and was granted entry. Hamilton takes refuge in one of the hotels and is given a key to the room next door to Morgan and her companion, Rook. The Two of them have a heated argument, that results in Morgan kicking Hamilton's door. The Former Slaver appears to have been listening in on their conversation as it was incredibly loud and the walls were paper thin, quickly deducing that they are planning some sort of heist on one of the establishments. They then realize that he has no history with Ania Ray, the owner of Broadway, who they plan to rob and ask him to assist them. Hamilton agrees for a charitably small percentage of the takings... The Wastelander goes out to buy a suit, wanting one that resembles his old signature suit, that he wore in Tenpenny Tower. However, he isn't able to afford it, on his budget and simply has to settle for something cheaper. Hamilton returns to the hotel room and gets ready for the heist... He sneaks into Ania Ray's club, using the Chinese Stealth Suit, that he retrieved from the 'invisible ninja' and uses its cloaking device to sneak around the building. Inside, he observes a meeting between Ania Ray and an RoCT representative. He is then informed, via earpiece, by Morgan, that they plan to brainwash everyone in the building, using the same psycho-technology that was going to be used on him inside the RoCT's compound. Hamilton flees the building, just in time before the amplified waves kill the other guests, he is stopped by Tyrone, who he has to fight in order to flee with his life. Upon leaving the building, he encounters an unconscious Rook and an unconscious Morgan, both of which have fallen from a great height, due to a trap left in Ania Ray's office. Hamilton takes Morgan and the loot, leaving Rook in a nearby dumpster as he is too heavy to take back and he could only take one person to begin with. Upon returning with Morgan, she instantly blames him, on awakening and insists that he should have left her there and taken Rook instead, much to Hamilton's annoyance as he doesn't truly care about either of them. Rook returns, with some food, that Hamilton initially refuses to accept as he doesn't trust anyone but he eventually caves in and has it anyway. The group then conjure up a new plan, to ransom off the information to Ania Ray, asking for a great sum of money in return for it. They agree that Hamilton should oversee the deal, given his experience in this field and that the documents should go to ARC, if Ray isn't willing to pay for them. With the group in agreement, Hamilton turns in for the night, leaving Rook and Morgan to talk. Morgan expresses her concerns that he isn't to be trusted and that she dislikes him as a person but trusts him enough not to betray them during the ransom. The next morning, Rook and Morgan's hotel room is raided by police officers, who try to pin the deaths of the people in the club on the two companions. Hamilton initially believes that they were also after him but quickly realizes that they aren't. He joins the two of them in their room and arms them, going as far as to covering them as they make their escape. Morgan gives him her M40 sniper rifle, to defend himself with as he covers their retreat, however, no police officers come and instead, the officers rig the building to blow. Hamilton narrowly escapes, using the versatile abilities in his suit before the hotel blows up, he is last seen sneaking away from the explosion, with the cloaking device enabled. Hamilton heads straight to the sewers, where he encounters and insane, delusional, nostalgia blinded ghoul housewife, who mistakes him for her husband. Whilst receiving the Ghoul's hospitality, she is visited by a guest, who turns out to be a Mirelurk. Hamilton steps out and saves the ghoul from the giant crab's attacks, killing it but receiving two major wounds in the process. He immediately leaves the Ghoul's house and heads straight to ARC. Upon arriving at ARC, Hamilton is unexpectedly identified as a Slaver by Rook and Morgan, the former then attacks him and beats him, inflicting further injury on him before pushing a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. The gun was out of bullets, as a result it didn't fire, thus saving his life, however, Hamilton still saw this as a betrayal and shot Morgan as repayment. He then fled the scene, dodging the various gunshots from Rook and the hidden sniper as he fled the scene before retreating into the sewers... He returns to the mad ghoul, collapsing at her door, she takes him in and puts her in her bed, believing that he is simply fatigued. The Slaver's body then fights the various infections and wounds over several days, dreaming about his past before waking. Hamilton resurfaces and continues to explore New York, where he is later captured, alongside Heather Masse. He manages to escape, at her expense but is found with a hint that he had crossed paths with her. He is taken back to Sanford, where he is healed and kept under restraint, he is interrogated by Rook but is very forthcoming with information. He manages to escape, not long after but is captured once again by the Thongzi. The Thongzi pick up where they left off, strapping him down in the psychowave chair and implanting their ideas into his head. Hamilton puts up a great deal of resistance but eventually succumbs to it and becomes a Communist slave. He is assigned to a mission, with another Thongzi agent, William. Despite being brainwashed, he is still mistrusted, many feared that he might in fact have survived the procedure or maybe recovering quicker from it than anyone would think possible. Hamilton did indeed break free from the psychowaves as his unusual situation resulted in his brain 'healing' and reversing the damage. However, this caused him permanent damage. He eventually ended up assisting Morgan, Rooke, Garry Sans and Heather Masse in stopping Governor and saving New York from the Enclave's evil scheme. Garry immediately attacked Hamilton, forcing him to defend himself. However, despite the intervention of Morgan, Rooke and Heather, Hamilton killed Garry, making no effort to take him in alive as he was a traitor. Rooke, seeing this as a betrayal, tried shooting Hamilton dead but he fled, deeper into New York City. Hamilton found his way back to the Thongzi, which was now in Chaos, he intercepted the woman who had put him in the psychowave machine before and held her at gunpoint, forcing her back inside. He then proceeded to use the machine, at maximum power, watching with little emotion as the Elderly Woman's head was bombarded with psychowaves and finally exploded. He left the place to burn... Iconoclash Hamilton returns to DC, returning straight back to his Penthouse. He finds that the place has now become a city of ghouls and his house has long since been sold to one of the Ghoulish residents. After convincing a guard to let him in, he tries to adjust to this new way of life but eventually loses his patience with it and guns the residents down. All of the residents, with the exception of one (who flees to the Metro Tunnels) either died or ran off, into the wastes. Hamilton then made his way to Paradise Falls, where he collapsed from injuries sustained during his travels and during his fight with the Ghouls. A Doctor took care of him and informed him as to what happened to Paradise Falls, explaining that it had been a refugee camp and was now simply known as 'Paradise.' Disgusted, Hamilton leaves but does get a tip on some old crew members of his, who would be willing to take him in. The Doctor feels bad for him and offers him the information in the hopes that he can find peace. Hamilton tracked his old crew down and brought them back to Tempenny Tower, where he proceeded to inform them that he was planning on retaking Paradise. He made his way there and was re-united with Clover, his former slave and bodyguard, who was madly in love with him. She got the gang back together and rebuilt the order up, this time as Hamilton's left hand instead of his slave. Paradise Falls would be the base of operations for his Slave Trade as this tower was much better suited for real estate, renting out luxury apartments to rich residents of DC, in order to bring in some caps to keep his slave operation going. As he planned for this, he found that the Tower was under attack, this time by Feral Ghouls, who were let in through the Basement. After a long, bloody fight, Hamilton broke his way into the basement and found the Ghoul refugee responsible. After brutally murdering him, Hamilton closed the breach and returned upstairs to finish off the remaining ghouls. Hamilton's next aim was to take Paradise back, which he did, almost single handed before returning back to the tower, believing that he had secured his dominance. Meanwhile, he had drawn the attention of several Megaton Residents, who feared the return of the slave trade. These Residents eventually forced their way inside, thanks to their leader Denis Callaghan. The two armies fought in the lobby and as a result, Hamilton was badly hurt. He retreated to the Metro, believed to be dying or dead. He managed to sutain his own lifespan by killing Clover, his loyal slave and devouring her corpse. This gave him the energy pull himself out of the Metro and to make his way to Paradise, where he round up a Posse and attacked Megaton in retaliation as a last hurrah. The attack was devastating, killing a number of the town's best, most able defenders. However, the biggest challenge was Denis Callaghan, who was ready for him in a full suit of T-51 power armour. The two of them fought at the center of Megaton, destroying quite a lot of it in the process before Hamilton was eventually shot and fell into Megaton's clinic. He managed to regain enough strength to devour some of the dead or dying patients and fled the scene. His current whereabouts are unknown but he likely left DC behind him for good. Godless America During the events of Godless America, Hamilton joined forces with the Project Cook survivors and assisted them in defeating Daniel Starling and destroying his immortality serum. Though it cost them dearly, they were successful. During this time, he bonded quite a bit with Harriot Walker and Brutus, finding kinship in them both. He even confided in Harriot, telling her about his past and his experiences with Vault 95. Some time after this, he was approached by Shrike and offered an opportunity to work with her, to kill Denis Callaghan and others like him. Seeing this as an opportunity, to bring balance to the Capital Wasteland, he took it. Legends of the Wastes In Legends of the Wastes, Hamilton is currently operating in Washington DC. He has thus far assassinated Dave, of the Republic of Dave, posing as an agent of the Kingdom of Tom. This has created tension between the two settlements. He has also used Harkness' Android Recall Code against him, reprogramming him to kill the counsel of Rivet City and leaving a huge power vacuum. He then goes back to Vault 101, to see what has become of it. To his surprise, he sees that it is accessible and is even allowed entry, to visit his mother. However, he finds that his mother is suffering from dementia, mostly brought on by brain damage. He initially goes to scold her for her life choices but is interrupted by Maeve, the Overseer's daughter. He plays a game of chess with her, exchanging opinions, thoughts and memories as well as giving Maeve a brief overview of the rules of the game. Hamilton narrowly wins the game and leaves her, just as his mother is coming too, deciding that he's gotten everything he could possibly want from this visit. Personality Hamilton is a misanthrope, who has little to no value for human life, his demeanor is cold, though calm for the most part. The Wastelander is no stranger to violence or crimes against humanity and has no difficulty doing things that many people would consider to be morally reprehensible to the point of them being inhuman, such as cannibalism and enslavement. In spite of Hamilton's bitterness and lack of boundaries, he does seem to have a code, where he only does what he needs to get by and better himself. Meaning that he only inflicts things on people if he sees it as necessary. In his eyes, rapists and any form of sex criminal are the lowest of the low and he has no respect, tolerance or mercy for them as he doesn't see it as remotely necessary to survive. Hamilton appears to hate all forms of ideologies and seems to be primarily a social Darwinist, believing that survival is a prize worthy only to the fittest and that he sees himself as the fittest in all situations. However, this mustn't be confused for vanity, Hamilton does not expect anyone to be afraid of him outright and often feels that he has to prove himself to others, who are in doubt. He isn't afraid of leadership or responsibility but despises it non the less, he prefers to be out in the Wasteland, fighting and only having to look after himself. Hamilton does not do commitment, nor does he attempt to get close to anyone, however, he has had people grow somewhat close to him and has even had sexual relations with his slaves in the past. He appears to have somewhat of a benevolent side, though he has no love for Morgan or Rook, he does save Morgan's life and goes as far as he can to hide Rook's unconscious form before taking Morgan back to his hotel room, when he could have just left them both and taken the briefcase. He also covers them both, when the police are attacking the building, when he could have easily slipped out, by himself. Appearances * Legends of the Wastes: Hamilton's Confession * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread Fallout: New York] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7957?&&_ga=1.46234787.503951893.1401386274#308 Fallout: New York II] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8622?oasisbreakpoints=0&oasistypography=0 Fallout: New York III] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9227?oasisbreakpoints=0&oasistypography=0 Fallout: New York IV] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9825 Fallout: New York V] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:10358 Fallout: New York VI] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:10969 Fallout: New York VII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11537 Fallout: New York VIII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12193 Fallout: New York IX] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12759 Fallout: New York X] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13259 Fallout: New York XI] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1384 Fallout: New York XII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14399 Fallout: New York XIII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15115#485 Fallout: New York XIV] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16683 Fallout: New York XV] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/1/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 1 - Homecoming] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/2/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 2 - Evaluation] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/4/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 4 - Eviction] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/5/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 5 - Adjustment] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/6/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 6 - Conundrum] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/7/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 7 - Home] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/8/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 8 - Enroachment] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/9/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 9 - Dirge] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/10/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 10 - Feign] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/11/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 11 - Opaque] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/12/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 12 - Retribution] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/13/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 13 - Tremor] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/14/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 14 - Hemridge] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/15/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 15 - Endure] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/16/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 16 - Sunrise] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/17/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 17 - Killzone] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10312911/18/Iconoclash Iconoclash: Chapter 18 - Yonder] * The Calling: Chapter 1 - Responsibility (Mentioned) * The Calling: Chapter 2 - Arrival (Mentioned) * The Calling: Chapter 4 - Invasion (Mentioned) * Godless America IV * Godless America V * Godless America VI * Godless America VII * Godless America VIII * Godless America IX * Godless America X * Godless America XI * Godless America XII * Godless America XIII * Godless America XIV * Godless America XV * Godless America XVI * Godless America XVII * Godless America XVIII * Godless America XIX * Godless America XX * Godless America XXI * Godless America XXII * Masters of War: Chapter 1 - Traveller (Mentioned) * Masters of War: Chapter 4 - Interloper (Mentioned) * The Legends of the Wastes (Part 1) * The Legends of the Wastes (Part 2) * The Legends of the Wastes (Part 3) * The Legends of the Wastes (Part 4) * The Legends of the Wastes (Part 28) Non Canon * [http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5351#13 The Multiverse RP] Quotes Grant: Did... did you just eat him? Hamilton: Did you want some? Trivia *Hamilton was the original owner of Hamilton's Hideaway in Washington DC, he has used it as a base of operations, a stash and unknowingly set off a trend for following Raiders to use it as a base as seen in The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed. *Hamilton also owned the empty suite, in Tenpenny Tower, which the player can move into. *He apparently bought Clover from Eulogy at some point but she was sold back to him as he figured that she'd slow him down, whilst traveling cross country. *Hamilton's relationship with Denis is comparable with Moriarity's relationship to Sherlock Holmes or The Master's Relationship with the Doctor. This was the initial idea for the Iconoclash Story. **This inspired the character to begin with, initially he was considerably more eccentric and willing to do wrong, no matter the situation. However, a cold demeanor, broken worldview and warped mind became more compelling as concepts. *He has a lot in Common with Damasus Arainai from Regulators of Skyrim, the relationship between Damasus and Sebastian was supposed to be similar to Denis and Hamilton's. *Hamilton's signature sidearm is the Colt 1911, his signature melee weapon is the machete. *Hamilton is mildly claustrophobic as mentioned in Fallout: New York and Iconoclash, he particularly hates elevators. *Hamilton is quite into his literature, he quotes The New Colossus as he takes in the view from atop the Empire State building. He is quite into plays, particularly Tenesse Williams and Noel Coward, though he doesn't express his love for plays and literature openly as most of his comrades can't read to begin with. *He quotes Tenesse Williams in his memoirs. *He also has a keen interest in Greek Mythology, due to inspiring some of his favourite works. **In Legends of the Wastes, a flashback occurs, where he and some raiders stay in a museum, dedicated to the greek play of Orpheus. This play inspired Williams' play 'Orpheus Descending,' which is a retelling of the Greek Mythos story but set in the USA, during the 30s. Hamilton take a keen interest in the play and the museum's depiction of it. *Hamilton's inhumanely fast regenerative cells managed to revert the communist psychowaves used to brainwash him. Though he did have a few side effects such as pangs of conscience... *Hamilton was a considered minor antagonist in Living Lie, he was originally going to stand in Denis' way as he tried to leave the vault. From the narrative perspective, he was to embody all of Denis' issues, stopping him from the leaving the simulation as his attack on Megaton caused Denis' exile. In order to leave the Vault, Denis must stop blaming Hamilton and admit his part of the blame. The idea wasn't fully developed as Denis facing his own family seemed harder for him to overcome as well as the fear of Hamilton becoming a recurring villain, instead of a worthy rival for Denis. *Hamilton believes that Denis is still pursuing him, during the events of Godless America. *Hamilton suffered from Cotard's Syndrome as a teenager, a mental health condition in which patients suffer delusions of being dead or putrifying. This stems from living in a vault, in a routine that felt like pergatory to him to the point that he legitimately believed he was dead. He hasn't had such delusions since leaving. *Hamilton was a patient of James Callaghan as a teenager but his medical records were purged, after he left the vault, to help cover up the outside world. *It is heavily implied that Hamilton is the male survivor who left the Vault, five years before the events of Fallout 3. Colin Morriarity mentions him and how he talked about the brainwashing that went on in the vault. *His name is a combination of his author's friend from school and the name of the hideaway in Fallout 3. **He coincidentally shares his name with the man, who committed the Dunblane Massacre. This was not intentional and was addressed in the Author notes of Iconoclash. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fallout: New York Category:Vault 101 Residents Category:Cannibals Category:Slavers Category:Humans Category:Iconoclash Category:Godless America Category:Capital Wasteland Category:Legends of the Wastes